justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
U-55S Pozhar
The U-55S Pozhar is a pistol in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a pistol that can be Dual Wielded. It is based on the HK USP .45. The Rebel drop description is "A single-action, semi-automatic .45 pistol developed by URGA. Magazine-fed and recoil-operated, the Pozhar is the 'no-frills gun that gets the job done." Performance Pretty decent as long as you aim well and fight low-level enemies, such as D.R.M. and the most common soldiers. but not quite as good damage as the spectre v's Locations *No set spawning place, but it is wielded by D.R.M. grunts. *Medici Military snipers and RPG soldiers switch to this weapon when Rico is close enough but never drop them, except for jet pilots. *Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk and U-7 Dravec pilots carry these as well. If you hijack one of these, a rebel will be armed with this. *Rico also starts out with this set of pistols in Welcome Home. *Also seen in holsters of soldiers. *In the Mech Land Assault DLC, Black Hand snipers, RPG soldiers, and pilots use this as well. *Rebellion snipers switch to this weapon if an enemy gets too close for comfort. Trivia *It is made by the fictional company Urga. *Požár (read "pozhar") means Blaze in Czech and Пожар (read "pozhar", too) means building, car, fire, etc. in Russian. *These pistols might be Rico's secondary weapon of choice, because these are always seen on him in cutscenes, and Rico starts out with this set of sidearms. In addition to that, at the start of the game, Tom Sheldon states "Don't forget the .45's" as if they held some significance to Rico. *The gun has "Ultra Compact Pro", "C16189", and "Pozhar" written on it. **The latter would explain the name, but it's unknown why the other two terms are on it. **It's also seen in many holsters of soldiers but never used. *The DK Pistol uses the same model (looks exactly the same). Gallery U-55S Pozhar.jpg U-55S Pozhar Player's Hand.jpg|Held by Rico. U-55S Pozhar Aiming.jpg|Aiming the pistols. U-55S Pozhar Icon.jpg|The weapon's HUD icon. U-55S Pozhar Rebel Drop.jpg|In the Rebel Drop menu. U-55S_Pozhar_Rebel_Drop.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. U-55S_Pozhar.png|Being Dual Wielded by Rico. Medici Military sniper.png|If Rico was close enough to this sniper, the sniper would switch to the Pozhar. Medici Military RPG.png|Wielded by Medici Military RPG soldiers if Rico gets close enough to them. Black Hand Ghost Sniper Crouching.jpg|Used by Black Hand snipers if Rico gets close enough. Note this soldier cannot be seen without downloading Mech Land Assault DLC. Black Hand Rocket Infantry 2.jpg|Wielded by Black Hand rocket infantry if Rico gets close enough. This also can't be seen without downloading the Mech Land Assault DLC. Rebellion member with USV 45 Sokol.jpg|This Rebellion sniper has a U-55S Pohzar on his leg. He might switch to using the Pohzar when Medici Military soldiers get close. Not that this is ever seen. Rebellion member with U-55S Pozhar.jpg|Rebellion pilots use the U-55S Pohzar as their standard. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons